


Four Swords, Cryptid Hunters.

by seekingSolar



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Older Characters, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shadow’s a literal fucking demon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingSolar/pseuds/seekingSolar
Summary: (title is a placeholder)Getting bored with their normal everyday life, four teenagers (+1 childhood friend) create a cryptid hunting/paranormal stuff based YouTube channel to kill time.What they didn't expect, though, was for their channel to blow up. Their videos were fairly normal, until one fateful encounter that could change everything.(Loosely based on the Cryptostuck series by mikawritesthings, as well as Buzzfeed Unsolved. Again, loosely.)





	1. An Introduction

“Zelda, is the camera working?”

 There’s a brief pause.

“Should be, hold on. Maybe I messed up again..”

After a few seconds, the video finally shows up, revealing a blonde-haired male with green eyes and a sweater. He’s practically right in front of the camera. “It should be working now, right? It’s on?”

”Yes, I’m positive now!” A voice, which is probably the camerawoman, replies.

”Great! We can finally get this thing started!” Another boy practically jumps into view of the camera and waves enthusiastically. Like the other guy, he has blonde hair, but it’s more.. what can only be described as ‘floofy’. He was wearing a simple red shirt.

”Alright, since Blue and Vio aren’t here, I think we should.. introduce ourselves. I’m Green, and I’m basically the leader, I guess.” Green says, a little unsure.

”And I’m Red! ..Blue says I’m like.. The comic relief. I’m not sure what that means, but that’s me!” Red chirps, smiling widely. God, he’s adorable.

”Blue and Vio aren’t around at the moment, but, I guess we can call Vio the brains and Blue the brawn.” Green shrugs slightly. “Oh, and the girl behind the camera is Zelda. She probably won’t appear much, but she’ll basically always be here.”

The camera briefly turns around as a pretty pale-blonde girl with blue eyes gives a small smile and waves, then the camera turns back to Green and Red.

”Oh, and one more thing. I know we all may look like it, but we’re not related in any way.” Green clarifies. “Anyway, welcome to the channel! We haven’t really done anything with it yet, but we’re planning on making this a paranormal and cryptid hunting based channel. Anyway, until then—”

Green is suddenly interrupted by Red cheerfully yelling “Bye!” And the video abruptly ends.

 


	2. Summon at Your Own Risk (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of four (and Zelda) summon a demon.  
> This may be one of the worst decisions in their YouTube career.

The video opens to Red, Blue, Green, and Vio standing in an ominous looking forest, they’re all wearing similar jackets (except in their color of choice) and.. questionable objects that you probably shouldn’t bring to a forest. Surprisingly, Red is the first to speak for once.

”Hi everyone! So, after I practically begged the others to do this for a LOOOOOONG time, we’re gonna summon a demon! Why? We kinda just want to see what happens.” Red shrugs.

”Are you still sure painting a pentagram in the middle of the woods is a great idea?” Vio asks, raising an eyebrow.

”It’s not like anyone ever goes out here, it’s way too cold!”

”Are we gonna get this stuff set up or what?” Blue asks from the corner.

”..Oh, Right.” Red laughs sheepishly 

 

*~*

 

The video skips to when they have everything set up, pentagram drawn with a black candle on each point, Vio is standing in front of it, holding a book with the title ‘Demon Summoning 101; How to Summon Demons, I Guess.’ 

“Vio is apparently the most skilled at demon summoning, so he’s gonna be the one doing the actual summoning. We’re not sure what demon we’re summoning, actually. We just.. have to find out?” Green says awkwardly.

 

*~*

 

The remaining 3 and Zelda stay far behind as Vio begins some sort of chant, most likely in Latin or something, can’t really place it. His body begins to float up as the wind starts getting stronger and stronger, to the point where it could have blown Red away if Blue hadn’t been holding him tightly.

In nearly a second, the wind abruptly stops as Vio falls to the ground. Blue was about to go run to his aid, but Green held him back. 

Somehow, Vio manages to get up, rubbing his head. “..Did it work?”

 _“Depends on your definition of successful.”_ A voice came from directly behind Vio. He quickly turned his head and his eyes widened.

”..So.. You’re the one we summoned. Shadow, wasn’t it?”

 _“That’s the name, I wouldn’t want to forget it if I were you.”_ Shadow replied. He was nearly a carbon copy of Green, except with purple hair, red eyes, black clothes, and sharp claws. ..And the fact he was really tall, too.

Something told Vio this was going to be a long, long night. 


End file.
